


To Know Me

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cock Rings, Dominance, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Restraints, Secret Snarry Swap 2018, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: Stuck in a magical wasteland, Harry might finally get the chance to live out his sexual fantasy -- to be owned by Snape.





	To Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: While the rest of the entries in the fest are anonymous, the nature of this contribution means that it is not.
> 
> Thanks to the Snarry Mods for allowing me to record this fic for the Secret Snarry Swap entry. I hope my recipient likes it as well as all of you. This thing is nothing but raunchy smut, so do not listen at the office or with others present. In fact, you may need to be in your bunk....
> 
> Prompt 22 from wanted_a_pony: ZOMG, Snape's voice! Show/tell how Severus uses that glorious instrument to coax, corrupt, seduce &/or routinely reduce Harry (& others if you wish) to quivering, wanton lust. ♥Bonus ♥ love♥ if Severus's dirty talk is "simply" a description of what he wants to do or how he wants Harry to feel, in Severus's signature cool, precise style.

[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/ToKnowMe.mp3)

**Click to play in browser--Right click to download**  
[**mp3**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/ToKnowMe.mp3) || [**m4b**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/ToKnowMe.m4b)

**Link to Text** [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p56j4it44tsngep/WordSlaveToKnowMe1.rtf?dl=0)

**Length:** 01:05:42  
**File Size:** mp3 62 MB | m4b 64 MB 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music Credit:** "Outfoxing the Fox" by Kevin MacLeod. Find his royalty-free work at [incompetech.com](https://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/music.html). Used under Creative Commons License, Attrition 3.0.
> 
> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3853259.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1785774.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1105127.html).


End file.
